


Earp Of A Time!

by Navnit



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi, Not a crack fic, Post S5 Supergirl, Post S5a Lucifer, Post Season 4a Wynonna Earp, Wayhaught Wedding, ridiculous crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navnit/pseuds/Navnit
Summary: Alex Danvers takes on a job to facilitate Team Supergirl financially. Unfortunately she bites off a bit more than she can handle.Now she's the self proclaimed protector of a lost little girl, attending a lesbian wedding and falling for one of the brides older sister.Oh and the actual Devil is also in attendance? To think she once thought that having an Alien sister was a hassle.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Wynonna Earp, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers sighed as she got up from her cramped position up front and walked back up the gangway towards the back of the truck. She wasn't going to lie, she had never felt the lack of government support more than she did now.

For the umpteenth time ever since she got the cargo on the truck did she curse her pride for not giving into Kara's pleas to let Lena help them fund the Superfriends.

But Alex still had reservations about the youngest Luthor. Not unfounded, of course, given the events of the past year, but being on the road, cross country for a day and a half in a swaying truck, with no cloud in the sky and a broken air conditioner...? Suffice it to say Alex was really railing against her prouder sensibilities by the end of the first day.

Of course it wasn't only her pride that had gotten her into this mess. As she thought about her ex-girlfriend probably packing up her things as the truck got farther away from National City she felt a deep pang of loneliness and regret.

Kelly and her had probably the most amicable breakup in breakup history but the thought left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. What the fuck was an amicable split worth anyway? She thought back to her split with Maggie and it was same a couple of disagreements and they were calling off the wedding. She had always asked herself why Maggie hadn't taken a stronger stance against her ideas for their future.

Sure she had been heartbroken at the idea of having no kids in her future but she had expected Maggie to fight for what they had. Instead she had accepted Alex's naive decision and refused to challenge her accepting the canceling of their future.

The same had happened with Kelly a few weeks ago when Alex had refused to give up helping Kara and make more time for her. Sure Kelly still didn't know who Supergirl was but the argument had started after Alex had arrived home with a bruise from a bullet that had been stopped by her vest.

While Kelly had brought up some valid points about her being reckless and Supergirl being the bulletproof one, when Alex had put her stubborn foot down her girlfriend had immediately backed off, but a week later Kelly had calmly offered her an ultimatum to stop her nighttime activities now that she was no longer DEO or lose her.

She had been given two days to decide. Of course Kara immediately told her to leave the super heroing to her and concentrate on fixing her and Kelly's future but Alex had ground her teeth because once again her she was being offered a choice but it was just as lifeless as her last split.

Ultimatums and compromise? Where was the passion? The want to fight for what they had? Kara and Lena weren't even together and yet their rift earlier in the year had so much passion, pain and love that they almost destroyed the world fighting each other. And it seems to Alex that her own relationships didn't have enough life to warrant a thrown vase or two.

As a woman of action Alex couldn't help but feel kind of disappointed that her relationships didn't have the fire for a good blownout fight with angry make up sex thrown in the mix.

As it was she had texted Kelly her answer within the day through angry and bitter tears and with the new job falling into her lap, asked her to pick up her stuff while she was away.

Now here she was transporting goods for a shadowy government organization wishing to all hell that she had had the sense to swallow her pride and had gone to Luthor for help instead of going grunt duty for the type of organizations that she'd been a commander of mere months ago.

_Hello?_

She almost missed it. Almost. But she wasn't a highly trained Agent for nothing. Instead Alex turned around and aimed her sidearm directly at the source of the voice she had heard.

_Please...?_

There it was again. And it hadn't moved. Alex walked over and passed it turning and pointing at the other end of it and waited.

_Can you help me...?_

She took a deep breath as the confirmation came. She was right.

_Please. Please. Can you help me? I'm stuck in here._

But the weird thing was that the voice was coming from their cargo. The box that she was supposed to be escorting

_They h-hurt Gus. They took me from my room! P-Please help me. I can't move. I'm really sorry. Can you please help me!_

But the weirder thing was that the voice wasn't coming from the box to her ears. No. The voice was coming out of the box and into her head. And it was terrified.

* * *

Lucifer walked back over to the bar to pour himself another drink, his mind was heavy with his father's final words.

Chloe had left a while ago and although her audience with his father had assuaged her of her doubts of him, she had needed time with her daughter to come to grips with her new reality. He understood, The Devil was one thing; an audience with God himself was another.

As he wondered about her discussion with his dad, his own words with the old man came back to the forefront. He looked down at the cloth clutched in his hand depicting a triangle covering an expanse of land mass interspersed with patches of lakes and the sea. Thee points marking a triangle similar to his namesakes triangle back near Cuba. He had taken care of that breach a while ago but it seemed that humans and their rituals knew no bounds.

According to his research via a couple of quick favor cash ins, the Ghost River Triangle, located at the edge of the United States of America and smak dab in jolly old Canada was a place where the edges of Hell and the mortal realm was paper thin. Something to do with deals being made by witches and warlocks a couple of hundred years back with Demon guardians down under. This was interesting to him because any deal made down below was a deal made with him and Lucifer certainly had not approved of any such deal of memory served him well.

Once he understood exactly what was going on in the Ghost River Triangle he finally realized his dad's newest ploy. While he didn't doubt his dad's initial reason for sending him there, it became abundantly clear that he was also being sent to Canada to fix his own mess. Rolling his eyes Lucifer resisted the urge to throw his glass at the mirrored shelfs in front of him, he could only stand so much broken glass under his feet.

_'Travel to the Ghost River Triangle. On the ninth day of your arrival, your scion you shall meet. Another of your brothers has sired there as well. Together they will decide the fate of Purgatory.'_

Lucifer shook his head and walked to his bed. As if shit wasn't cryptic enough, his dad was also speaking in riddles. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was actually a father and had been for the past twenty plus years without knowing about it. He wondered who she looked like the most. When his dad had brought back up the image of her mother he had remembered her. She had been interesting, His devotee of course but also sensible and smart. He had enjoyed himself for those two weeks, she had done what rarely anyone who wasn't a hot blonde/brunette detective, had managed to do and capture his attention and keep it for a while.

Picking up the wedding invite, another gift from dear old dad, he flipped it over and over in his hand as he took another swig. 

As Lucifer thought about the idea of meeting his daughter in less than two weeks he felt an odd sense of calm settle around him. About seven years ago he had left Hell to take a vacation up Earth. Chloe had been a part of that decision whether either of them knew that or not but here was another piece of the puzzle that seemed to fit in perfectly. His daughter? This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Alex relaxed a smidge as Vasquez walked over to her. Her eyes were still fixed on the locked box in the middle of the trailer. She came in close recognizing the ever familiar vigilant stance of her boss through years of experience working beside her. She leaned in and frowned at Alex asked her if she was hearing something in her head.

When Vasquez gave her a dubious glance she nodded towards the crate and said. "Look at the box and see if you can hear something.".

The younger former Agent complied and waited. A minute later she just shook her head apologetically.

Alex huffed. "Well I can, and for the last five minutes she has been begging me to let her out. She sounds young. Very young. Like a child, Susan."

Vasquez looked from Alex to the box deliberating for a moment before deciding. "I'll take your lead," she said decisively. She glanced around at their team, Hix and Hartmann being the only two other than Vasquez who had decided to stick with Alex when she left the DEO. The other two newbies had come with the job and they were supposed to defer to the two, Taylor and Braxton, if a situation arose.

Looking at Alex and her behavior as she glanced agitatedly back and forth from the crate, Vasquez knew this was quickly becoming a situation.

Alex nodded at her gratefully. "I'm gonna talk to Braxton, you take point from here and don't let anyone near this box till I'm done talking to them."

Vasquez didn't even consider questioning the direct order, while they were technically no longer part of a command center hierarchy Alex Danvers would always remain her commanding officer.

She nodded and walked to the wall of the trailer, leaning against it and making sure her gun was well withing reach as she fixed her gaze on the box, unconsciously willing the voice in Alex's head to speak to her to just so she could collaborate Danvers story but her head remained silent.

It took surprisingly less time than she expected before Alex came walking out of the front section of the trailer with Braxton, his hands tied behind him and Hix and Hartmann dragging Taylor with them. Both of them were struggling and spewing insults at Alex who was ignoring them.

Danvers dragged Braxton to the box and threw him into the edge of the crate causing his hip to connect with the corner and a fresh spiel of swear words to erupt from his unruly mouth.

"Open it," said Alex as menacingly as she had ever sounded.

Braxton spat at Alex's feet. "Fuck you."

Vasquez was a second late than Alex as she drove the butt of her gun across his face making the man spit blood this time around.

"Don't make me ask again," she warned getting ready for another strike.

"You don't understand what you're dealing with!" he screamed at Alex who remained unmoved.

"I'll ask nicely one more time," she threatened.

"I can't!" he admitted then a smug smile on his face. "It's locked with a combination Issa ponly they know and there isn't a keypad on it to enter. The device to open the box and the code is all with them. Do what you want with us bitch!" he spat again. "But you'll never get this box open!"

There was a pregnant pause before both Vasquez and Alex realized that the scumbag was being honest. Alex whipped out her cellphone.

Braxton snickered. "Phone? What do you think we are, amateurs? There's a signal jammer with the driver, and he'll die before he gives it up. Face it, you can't do anything, he won't stop the truck and the door will only open once we arrive, and after that..." He glanced at his colleague tied up across from him. "This will not go unpunished."

Vasquez and Alex shared a grim look at the reality of the situation even as Alex turned her head to look back at the box once more and Vasquez knew that the child was speaking to her again.

For a second Alex hesitated before smirking at Braxton. "Wanna bet?" she asked him as she flipped over the face of her watch. "What you fuckers and your bosses haven't yet realized, is who exactly they are dealing with." And she pressed the emergency button signaling for the biggest gun that they had.

* * *

Kara and Lena stared across at each other as they sat at their favorite restaurant, trying to be casual, trying to be normal and yet also tremendously aware about the elephant in the room. About the chasm that they both had dug between their once close friendship.

They both kept glancing at each other then looking away, nervous, jittery. It was like they were on a first date except that they weren't. They were just out to dinner. Well the first that they had after reconciling. With Lex going to ground and everything that happened with Obsidian, Rama Khan, Eve and Andrea this was the first time in a long time that the two former friends had a chance to sit down.

Actually a possible first time had already been chanced upon two weeks ago only for them both making up feeble excuses just to avoid their confrontation. Eventually though when all the excuses had run out they did decide on a place and a date. And here they were. Two former friends, former enemies, future... what? They didn't even know.

Kara glanced over at Lena picking at her salad and her smile dropped, she wondered if all Lena saw when she looked at her was her House Crest. Will she ever look at her like she used to? Kara doubted it but she needed Lena in her life, in any capacity she could offer. That's why she was here and not already home wallowing the loss of their relationship over potstickers and ice cream. She looked back down at her burger deciding to cut it up instead of wolfing it down like she used to, she was self conscious enough as it was.

Lena looked up as Kara picked up the knife and fork and cut her burger into quarters and took a bite out of one of them. She frowned as she realized that Kara was no longer comfortable around her and bit back the pickling of tears that threatened to spill at the thought of having ruined such an important relationship to the point where evey interaction between them was treated with care lest the other take offense at the slightest provocation.

Sighing Lena decided to speak up, even when she didn't even know what she would say, but she didn't even get the chance as a familiar flinch came across Kara's face, a flinch that she could now put a name to, and Kara confirmed it a second later.

"Alex's watch just went off!" she exclaimed glancing apologetically at Lena as she pulled out her phone and swiped frowning. "She's across the Canadian border...?" Kara half asked half told her. "Near Calgary, darn it I told her this job was a bad idea!" she muttered to herself as she got up.

Lena pushed aside her meal as well, standing up with the hero.

"Lena I'm sorry but..."

"Your sister needs you Kara," stated Lena firmly, and she surprised herself with how devoid of bitterness the statement was. "Don't apologize, we'll pick this up later." she said glancing at their abandoned dinner. "Whatever this was," she muttered realizing belatedly that Kara could actually hear her comments to herself. Had always been able to hear those remarks. She watched as Kara's sheepish smile froze on her face for a second and she was ashamed of the amount of satisfaction she found in catching the blonde off guard. She turned around to snatch up her bag from the floor but was caught off guard by the gentle hand holding her back.

Freezing in her tracks she turned around to face earnest deep blue eyes. "Lena," she asked softly. "I might need your help? In my ear? If this is a mission, I could use your guidance."

Lane glanced from her eyes to her hand at Lena's elbow and she wondered once again how she had managed to drudge up so much hatred in her heart to go against this angel before her. Her heartbeat sped up and the only thing that sobered her up was the fact that she probably wasn't the only one who realized what her treacherous heart had done. Nodding decisively she broke contact again to gather herself and her bag before straightening up.

"Of course I'll help," she assured the hero strongly. "Just drop me off at he tower and I'll link up to your comms on your way to... Canada, did you say?" Kara nodded. "Well then," she replied with a smile that she almost half felt, as they walked out of the restaurants side entrance. "Up Up and Away Kara Zor-El."

* * *

It took three minutes before the back tires started squeeling. Alex had predicted this maneuver from her sister as any other avenue served to hurt the occupants of the trailer.

As the truck slowed down, it's horse power no match for a Kryptonians strength, she knew that Kara would take out the tires once the vehicle slowed down enough making it impossible for the truck to go anywhere.

Almost like clockwork there's was a crunching sound as the back ramp of the trailer pulled away revealing her smiling sister tossing aside the scrunched up bit of metal before zooming inside the trailer scanning every inch of the trucks interior before stopping in front of Alex. She glanced down at the idiot with the split lip, who was watching her with his jaw agape, in slight confusion before her smile lit up again. She saluted goofily and grinned.

"You called oh fearless leader?" she asked before breaking down in giggles. Alex exchanged an exasperated glance with her second before gesturing to the two idiots she had captured.

"They played us, the package is a kid, had to call it off, can't get the box open."

The minute a kid was mentioned Kara straightened up, a scowl marring her features as she glared down at the dumbfucks who had messed with the wrong superhero team.

Kara glanced at the box giving it a once over. "I can't see through it," she seemed to mumble to herself before looking back at Alex. "Is the driver with them?" she asked seriously. At Alex's nod she took both Taylor and Braxton by the scruff of their necks. "Then let me just make sure these boys don't cause anymore trouble before I open that box up," without waiting for a response she flew off and there was a crunching of metal on metal as she imagine how exactly Kara was securing their prisoners. Frankly Alex didn't feel an inch of sympathy for child traffickers, much less scums who had almost made her unwittingly become one as well.

Soon enough Kara was back, cute grin back in place and was again mumbling to herself. At Alex's confused look she tapped her ear.

"I've got Lena on comms," she offered ignoring Alex's raised eyebrows as she settled across from her sister and on the other side of the box. They waited as Kara studied the box. "Well as I said; I can't see through it but considering the boys outside weren't ready for me, I'm guessing the lead lining isn't there for me."

Alex shrugged as Vasquez did a quick sweep of the rest of the truck coming up empty. Alex could have told Susan that Kara would have checked it out already but she certainly didn't want to discourage her people from being thorough.

"There's plenty of reasons to line things with lead."

Kara nodded. "Yup, it's dense enough to muffle sounds, can block out various frequencies and radiation and it's also stable enough for transportation purposes." At Alex's look she tapped her ear again and mouthed 'Lena' and shrugged.

Alex shook her head, it was like having the both of them here , she couldn't decide if she liked it or not. Probably not.

"So Lena suggests and I'm sure you'll agree that cutting the box open with heat vision is probably not the best idea," Alex barely refrained from rolling her eyes at her sister, "But she also advises against brute force since we don't know exactly what is inside the box aside from the child."

"Is this, you and Lena tandem speak, going to be a thing from now on?" Alex asked already fed up with the second hand nerd speak from her sister.

Kara grinned widely. "Oh I hope so! Lena you can be my guy in the chair! We'll have to come up with a code name for you." She punched her fist into her palm. "Shoot all the best ones are already taken. Darn you Team Arrow and Flash!"

"Kara!" Alex barked out, groaning at the sheer annoyance her sister had the ability to bring out of her.

"Right!" said Kara smiling wider and leaping into action. She grabbed all of her team including Alex herself and flew them out of the truck and dumped then gently next to the creeps she had folded into capture with the ramp of the truck trailer.

"I can't risk it if there's radiation!" she hurriedly explained. "Back in a jiff!" And she was gone.

Two seconds later, she barely had a chance to open her mouth before they were all back in the truck. Hix folded over as the vertigo got to him and lost his lunch while Kara pranced around the box her hands on her hips as she almost skipped next to then.

"No radiation!" she said cheerfully. "I used my nails to cut a lid at the top of the box! I hadn't got a chance to clip them recently and lead is like paper to me so yay!" she cheered raising two fists in the air.

Alex nodded. "Tell Lena thanks," she said instantly deflating her sisters celebration as she stepped closer to the box and gently shifted the lid aside. It was still heavy and Kara finally took pity and pushed it off the top with her pinky.

Alex watched with bated breath as the container was opened realizing belatedly that it had been a while since she had heard the kid speak to her.

And even though she knew it, the reveal was shocking nonetheless. There in front of her eyes, submerged in a greenish suspension fluid, oxygen mask over her mouth, lay a little girl no more than five years old, with long flowing dark locks and a thin frame, covered in a one piece head to toe bathing suit and eerily still.

Following the tubing attached to her mask Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the oxygen supply pump in the corner read well above 50%. The monitor next to it gave off her vitals as normal and possibly in REM sleep. So that's why she couldn't hear her any more. 

"I wonder who she is," whispered Kara looking down at the girl with her heart in her eyes.

Alex followed her gaze and smiled down at the girl. "Oh didn't I say?" she asked her sister. "She already told me who she is. Kara Danvers, meet Alice Michelle Gibson."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up a little with Wynonna and some new people arrive in Purgatory.

Wynonna huffed with effort as she lifted up the crate of carrots and lugged it over to the quad bike trailer, depositing the crate inside she trudged over to the bike and hopped on shooting off with more than the necessary speed making the bikes wheels kick back tons of dried leaves and dirt as she shot across the farm land towards the barn.

Unlatching the trailer and placing the carrots in the barn Wynonna straightened up and walked back out to appreciate the morning air for a while.

It was rare to experience the lack of frost covering the ground in Purgatory and whenever they had anything other than winter over here, she made sure to take advantage.

She leaned against the fence outside the barn, looking at the rare sight of green grass covering the land for miles. Taking out her wallet she flipped it over until the last section opened up to reveal the baby picture Waverly had been conscious enough to take before her baby had been sent off to where even she didn’t know.

There were multiple reasons as to why she had told Gus to not ever contact them until she reached out herself but the main reason was her own selfishness. Wynonna knew that if she had allowed any sort of updates to get through to her about her little girl, she would say fuck all and leave Purgatory to rot and be on the first flight to her daughter, Waverly, Nicole, hell even Jeremy in tow.

This was the reason why the only picture she had of her own child was a baby barely an hour old. As she stared down at the picture and wondered as she did every day about what her daughter looks like now she smiled to herself. _She was safe._ She repeated to herself for probably the millionth time, she had stopped counting a while back, _She was safe and that was all that mattered._

It didn’t matter that each and every day her hopes of reconnecting with her daughter seemed to get farther and farther away. It didn’t matter that she no longer knew what it meant to get a good night’s sleep. All that mattered was that _she was safe._

As she closed the wallet another picture fell out of it, she bent down to pick it up and gasped as she recognized it. She wondered where in the world she had tucked this away that she didn’t see it once on her daily perusal of the clutch. Folding open the photo she smiled down at the photo Dolls had left her. Their tiny little demon hunting family sitting down to dinner. How times change.

As she perused the still captured memory her eyes fell upon Doc, sitting there suave as usual sitting so close to her, it had been almost a year since Doc and her had even sat on the same table much less so close together.

After their umpteenth fight about Holt, Doc had spilled that Holt had just wanted to ask a woman at the diner out for drinks. In a fit of rage Wynonna had suggested that maybe he should then go and ask her out himself. He took her advise. Her name was Sally and she and Doc got married three months later. Nowadays Doc only helps out with the fight if it’s a last resort. He was tired of it all and had found the one woman in the world who barely blinked when he revealed himself to be over a hundred-year-old, ex-immortal, current vampire, the original Doc Holiday himself.

And while Doc’s anger at her had faded a while back, they couldn’t really manage to repair their friendship.

She shifted her eyes away from Doc when it got to much and looked to his left to smile at Jeremy and his abysmal attempt at copying Doc’s facial hair.

Jeremy had eventually felt it was safe enough to allow Robin to return and the two were now living together in town. Black Badge on the other hand had disappeared once again leaving a clueless Deputy Director Haitcha floundering around in the abandoned facility. Jeremy and Robin had brought her back into town and Wynonna really didn’t have the heart to cut Naomi loose on the world, so she got her a job as a biology professor at the local high school. She also consulted at the BBD whenever there were a few hands short and overall had become the sort of adopted aunt of the family.

She glanced at Dolls in the right corner of the frame taking the picture and allowed herself to smile. He was not grinning or smiling, he was Dolls after all. But he looked content. Not for the first time she thought of all the opportunities lost between them and quickly shut down _that_ train of thought.

Eyes moving to the left the corners of her mouth pulled up involuntarily as she saw the closeness of her sister and her soul mate. Nicole and Waverly were the one thing that came out of all the fuckery that was her life, smelling like roses and happy as can be and as long as they remained so, and her daughter was safe Wynonna could stand the rest.

She didn’t look at herself in the photo. She knew that the smile she had on that photo hadn’t been seen on her face for the last two years. She knew she had become hard and tough and difficult to deal with. _But the one thing that everybody in Purgatory knew by now_ , she thought to herself as she pulled out Peacemaker and aimed it at the target Dolls had painted so long ago across the yard. _Was that this crazy chick with a gun, was their only hope in this town when things went to shit._

She aimed down the sights and told Peacemaker exactly where she wanted to bullet to land. The gun hummed in her hand and the bullet almost caressed out of the barrel and she watched with a smile as the bullet swerved its way straight into the faded bullseye Dolls had put up years ago.

Smirking she pocketed the photo and holstered the gun and decided to head in to get ready for work.

* * *

Kara understood the words coming out of her sisters’ mouth but was still having a slight problem trying to process it.

_‘What does she mean that the girl told her who she is?’_ Came the voice in her comms startling the hero a little. Pulling herself together Kara decided to pose Lena’s question as her own.

Alex shrugged and nodded towards the sleeping girl. “She reached out to me, sort of like J’onns mind meld only without contact. She asked for my help.”

Kara frowned looking from her sister to Alice. She recognized that look; Alex had already become attached. It wouldn’t be such a bad thing if Alex didn’t tend to give more of herself to people than they ever gave back to her. And the current person that held her attention seemed to be designed to pull at every heartstring.

It was no secret to anyone who knew Alex Danvers that she always wanted to be a mother, having seen her with Ruby, Kara knew that Alex’s maternal instincts was very much a real thing. Now put that together with a small child that looked like she could very well be Alex’s daughter she knew that Alex was already compromised when it came to little Alice. And now apparently, they could, and have been, communicating mentally? She could see that Alex was already invested in securing Alice’s safety, Kara could only hope that when eventually Alice and Alex parted ways, her sister didn’t end up with a broken heart.

She considered cautioning Alex but looking down at the child she couldn’t help but compare the suspended child to herself. How long had she been locked in this container? Being kept alive but sedated. It reminded her of a young girl, adrift in space, floating in the phantom zone, half aware of her surroundings but lost, alone, scared. She herself had been all those things and more and it had been Alex who had pulled her out of those thoughts and feelings, the pain of loss and the melancholy that used to grip her. Whatever Alice’s story was, Kara was pretty sure that having someone like Alex in her corner could only be helpful, with how stubborn her sister was, cautioning her probably would just maker her dig her heels in, she just hoped that in helping the child, her sister didn’t get hurt in the process.

Looking Alice over Kara was really astounded by how much the girl actually looked like Alex. Sure the girl had dark hair and Alex was a redhead but the pale skin, thin face and Kara was pretty sure those were brown eyes peeking out from underneath those half closed lids, frankly Kara was already half falling for the kid herself, she looked like a mini Alex.

“Is she an Alien?” Vasquez asked when Kara didn’t respond to the information about their charge’s telepathic abilities.

Alex frowned down at the monitor taking in the various readings of Alice’s vitals aside from her oxygen levels. “Base readings don’t show anything peculiar to suggest so. Even the most rudimentary of Aliens, who can easily pass off as human,” she cast a glance at Kara who preened, “show increases in body temperature or a rapid rate of cellular regeneration.” She blinked down at the monitor even as Lena blabbered on about the possibilities in her ear. “I won’t know for sure until I do some tests but as far as I can tell, Alice seems to be one hundred percent human.”

Kara waited with a pregnant pause before straightening up. “Orders Boss,” she asked formally all the while grinning widely.

Alex sighed shaking her head. “We can’t transport her back to the states right now. We need to get her out of this tank but we need a medical room incase we take her off of life support and it turns out to be the only thing keeping her alive.”

Kara nodded and flew out of the truck and above the road scanning far off into the distance. Frowning she came back to Alex and filled her in. “There’s a town a coupe of miles up the road. Its not very big but it has a hospital and electricity so that’s a plus.”

Alex deliberated for a minute but eventually nodded. “Okay we’ve really got no other choice but to go into town.”

Kara shrugged. “I could fly her back home?” she offered readily.

Alex shook her head. “Its too risky, you won’t be able to go full or even half your speed and she might run out of oxygen. No, we need to get her off this equipment before she runs out of air and once I’ve examined her then we can see about taking her back to National.”

In the end Kara ended up separating the trailer from the truck and releasing the prisoners only to tie them up with convenient ties found in the glove compartment. The ripped off ramp was used as a makeshift flatbed that supported the re-lidded tank Kara secured with tow cables pulled from the trailer. The team got into the cab seating six with Kara in civilian mode taking shotgun and directing Alex who seemed a little too at home driving an eighteen-wheeler. The boys with Vasquez in the back quickly discovered an itinerary talking about a package, they assumed to be Alice, to be delivered to Purgatory, which they assumed to be code for a location, to be collected by the Black Badge Division, which was confusing as all hell.

Even Lena didn’t really find much on it except from some mentions in a conspiracy theory nutters manifesto. Considering Lena’s scoff at the guys ideas Kara figured that this organization had nothing to do with that guy and his demon warnings.

As they drove off in the direction of the town she had seen from up top, Kara prayed to Rao that they would be able to help Alice quickly, if only so her sister could find peace of mind.

* * *

Sheriff Nicole Haught smiled as she watched Nedley settle back onto the chair that he had broken in so many years ago. She herself was at the counter signing the paperwork that she needed to file as she was leaving for her month-long vacation. She smiled at she thought of the reason for her leave and resisted the urge to blush. Even four years and a nine-month long engagement later the thought of her soon to be wife brought a smile to her lips and a blush to her cheeks. A lot had happened over the years. They had lost some people and gained a few back, trials and tribulations galore. But one thing hadn’t changed and that was how much she loved Waverly Earp.

Signing the bottom of the sheet she handed it over to Jo from accounting, one of the few new additions that Nicole had implemented once she took over, and grabbed her Stetson put it on her head and walked out of the office intent on getting some quality time in with her lady love before Waverly started going berserk over the wedding plans.

She should have known better than to make plans ahead of time in a town like Purgatory.

She encountered them just outside Shorty’s, of course. It was rare to see a truck this large pass through town considering there was no industry around the Ghost River Triangle to require such vehicles presence. On top of that two men hands tied up behind the cab looking worse for wear and a crumpled up metal sheet used as a flat bed to support a largish metal box tied down with cables at the back. Aside from the numerous code violations that leapt up into Nicole’s head she just knew that getting out of her car and asking these people what’s what was going to probably make her tension free day come to an abrupt halt, but she didn’t become a cop for convenience and she wasn’t Wynonna Earp’s best friend just because she was marrying her little sister

Sighing Nicole pulled over and got out of the car, not bothering to spook them with sirens. She walked over to the driver side of the truck and reached up to knock on the door, a hand on her gun. The window wound down and a woman with short red hair and a low-key scowl peeked out.

“Hey? I don’t know if you’re aware but most of what you are doing here is illegal?” she went for humor knowing being difficult in a small town usually got people being closed off. Surprisingly the woman seemed to cheer up a little once she got a look at her uniform. Opening the door, she lithely jumped down from the truck’s cab straightening up to offer a tight smile to her. She was decked out in tactical gear that she had sometimes seen Dolls friends up at the BBD wear, the gun at her hip _very_ obvious as was the knife in her boot and the other gun at her back.

She reached behind her and got out a wallet that she flipped open and the words FBI shone out at her beside the very familiar looking golden crest that frankly she had only seen on TV before. Blinking back at the Agent she stumbled for a response. Thankfully her fellow redhead didn’t seem to notice her sudden lack of diction.

“I’m Agent Alex Danvers. My team was transporting something very sensitive across to a facility when we realized that two of our numbers were planning to betray us. They managed to compromise the transport, so we had to improvise. I’ve already contacted my superiors and they will be sending to secure the package soon; however, we need access to a medical facility and a place to contain the traitors until they arrive.”

At the mention of medical facility Nicole shook herself out of her stupor and looked around at the men tied up and back down at Agent Danvers. “Is someone hurt,” she asked concerned.

Alex seemed to deliberate for a moment before motioning for her to follow. Walking over to the back of the truck she climbed up to the box at the back and pulled Nicole up with her. Slackening the cable securing it the Agent asked Nicole to help push the lid off. Obliging the woman, they slowly shifted the heavy lid to the side only for Nicole to gasp as the face of a little girl got revealed to them. She stepped back looking from the now grim looking Agent to the girl floating in the box. Alex seemed to smile understandingly at her.

“So our job was to transport this box without knowing it contents,” she said conversationally. “Fortunately for us these jack offs,” she nodded to the two tied up and gagged men, “Let it slip that we were transporting something live.” Alex quickly pulled the lid back on with effort seeing as they had already gathered quite the curious crowd of onlookers. “Now I don’t know about you but transporting people in boxes was not something that I signed up for when I joined the Bureau.

“So back when you said that you had contacted your superiors…?” Nicole asked slowly, recalling their earlier conversation.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I haven’t told them jack shit about all this, only that we broke down,” she ran a hand through her hair and jumped back down to the ground with Nicole following suite. “What I need is to check on that girl, make sure that she’s okay and find out exactly what they wanted with her.”

She felt a sense of foreboding as Alex looked at her imploringly. “Can you help me?” she finally asked, and Nicole cursed herself for being roped into these kinds of situations, but in the end was there any other answer that she could have given but the one that she did?

“Of course I’ll help.”

* * *

Lucifer folded back down his wings, tucking them away as he stepped past the billboard on the edge of the road to look out at the town sprawled down seven miles away as the boars said. He studied the picture on the board of the cheery family in the blue car with the bright words telling him ‘Welcome to Purgatory’ and that ‘You’ll Never Want To Leave!’ Interestingly the father in the car seemed to have a bullet hole right through his forehead.

“Charming,” Lucifer commented to himself as he straightened his lapels and adjusted his cuff links. “Oh well, anything is better than Hell, I guess. Let’s see what Dad has instore for us, shall we?” And the Devil stepped across the boundary line into Purgatory.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice comes home...

Alex watched with sharp eyes as Alice was wheeled through the doors of the Sheriffs office and down a hall and across through another set of doors marked with the words BBD in bold print. She was a little concerned about trusting people, especially law enforcement but she had a feeling about Sheriff Haught plus Kara was completely enamored with the woman, talking her ear off about all sorts of things that would have had Alex _clawing_ her ears off but Haught seemed to be equally delighted about Kara’s interest and more than once indulged her in talking about her town which her Alien sister seemed to have fallen in love with.

Indeed Kara had perked up the minute they had drove in to said town pointing out how quaint the houses and streets were, how lovely it all looked with the snow covered roofs and fields, like a Christmas card. Alex herself was not so easily impressed, despite being from a small town Alex considered herself a city girl and would never dream of settling down in somewhere so far removed from the rest of civilization. Kara though seemed to be falling more and more in love with the town with every word Haught spoke. Alex cleared her throat as Kara went off on yet another tangent and her sister blushed as she realised that she had been blabbing.

“Sorry,” she apologized to the redhead. “I tend to ramble when I’m excited.”

Haught on the other hand smiled indulgently. “Its alright Ms Danvers,” she said waving off the apology. “You actually remind me of someone I know, she tends to talk fast as well when she’s excited, especially if its about something she has researched.” The smile on Haughts face was very telling, she was glad that her gaydar wasn’t mistaken.

“Girlfriend?” Alex asked knowingly and if the grin that followed didn’t confirm it her next words sure did. More than confirmed…

“Fiancé, actually,” she explained beaming with love and pride. “Getting married this weekend at the homestead.”

The words fiancé and marriage as usual sent a pang through her heart as she thought about her one short lived engagement but surprisingly the pain was much more manageable than it had ever been so she managed a genuine smile at a fellow lesbian and redhead to boot finding the happiness that had evaded Alex for so long.

“Congratulations,” exclaimed Kara enveloping the surprised Sheriff in an enthusiastic hug that Alex quickly rescued her from. “You must be so excited!”

Haught blushed and looked away bashfully. “More like anxious,” she admitted not meeting the sisters eyes. “Waverly is everything to me, and she could do so much better.” 

Alex watched Kara frown and muttered under her breath. “Now you’ve done it Haught.” If there was one thing her sister had a weakness for, besides Kryptonite it was a bleeding heart and Nicole Haught, from the little time that she had known her, required an IV stat. 

“Nicole Haught,” said Kara firmly. “ I may not have known you for long but I can see from your actions and your dedication to your job that you’re an exceptional person,” she pointed to the door through which Alice had been taken. “You decided to help that little girl in there despite the trouble it could cause you. Don’t think I didn’t hear you postpone your dinner plans, probably with your amazing fiancé, earlier when we came to the station. And I know that no one becomes a sheriff of a town like this at such a young age, female and gay to boot without there being something special about them. So buck up there Sheriff Haught and trust in your fiancés love for you. If shes as wonderful as you say then she knows exactly how special you are!”

At the end of that tirade even Alex was blushing a little and Haught seemed to have turned so red that her forehead matched her hair. But she was sporting a pleased smile at Kara’s praise, dimples out in full force as she struggled not to grin.

“Thank you Ms Danvers,” she whispered softly looking down and fiddling with her hat.

“None of that,” Kara declared and smothered the taller woman in another hug before pulling back. “Its Kara, and you’re welcome.”

Alex looked from a pleased looking Kara to the ever bashful sheriff and resisted the urge to barf. “You two are going to give me a toothache,” she commented as she pushed passed them and backed into the BBD door to make it swing inwards. “Hey you guys remember the child we’re supposed to be helping back in here?” she asked them hooking her thumb back at where Alice’s crate had disappeared. “Anytime you kids are done with lovey dovey, I could use your help.” She let the door close in front of her and turned to see a smallish Indian man circling Alice’s crate with a fascinated look on his face.

As she stepped up to talk to him she heard Haught remark to Kara. “Speaking of familiar people, there’s someone your sister reminds me of and I don’t think either of them will like the comparison.” She turned to roll her eyes at Haught as they walked in, not bothering to decipher her words she nodded at the distracted man.

“Care to make introductions,” She asked with a mocking smile even as she stared worriedly down at Alice’s crate, she hadn’t spoken back to her since back in the truck and Alex was really starting to get concerned despite her vital readings saying she was fine.

“This is Jeremy Chetri, he’s our resident lab tech,” she started…

“Or as Wynonna likes to call me, the resident lab Nerd-Burger,” Chetri interrupted looking up from his examination of the box. “This box, the way the lid was cut open? I’d love to know the tools you used…there’s no obvious burn marks so it rules out welding but the cut is so precise and sharp but theres no rotations to the striations, actually I can’t see any striations at all! Its like a hot knife going through butter but even that would leave marks…” he trailed off looking expectantly from Alex, who was trying not to face-palm, to Kara who was trying not to look to smug at Chetri’s praise at her handiwork but also trying very hard to once again look chagrined at the possible discovery of her secret and failing miserably.

  
Alex sighed. “It was Supergirl,” she admitted, decidedly not glancing at Kara. “She and I work together on occasion and when I found out what exactly we were transporting I signaled her with a device she gave me for emergencies, she rescued us and opened up the crate for us. She would have stuck around but National City won’t save itself, so she left.”

That explanation left jaws hanging.

Haught was beside herself. “S-Supergirl? Seriously? In Purgatory? Oh my God! Oh I gotta call Waverly!” she squealed that last bit out and started fumbling with her phone. Alex looked at her with a raised brow as the, up to now, professional sheriff completely transformed into a fangirl, she didn’t have to look at Kara to know she must have the biggest grin on her face.

What surprised her though was Chetri’s reaction. He stood there for a second with his mouth agape before sputtering out. “You’re saying this was opened by a Kryptonian?” he asked in a hush whisper.

“Not just any Kryptonian, Jer,” squealed Nicole, she refused to refer to this groupie in front of her by her surname, even in her own head. “Freaking Supergirl! Ooh Waverly is going to freak!” she said as she put her phone to her ear and started towards the door her voice rising in pitch in her excitement. “Sweetie? You won’t believe what just happened…” 

Alex turned to Kara once Nicole was gone and rolled her eyes at the pleased look on her sisters face. She nodded to Chetri. “Yeah, Supergirl cut open the top of the box with her fingernail.” She watched as Chetri ran his own finger over the cut along the top of the crate.

“But this is so precise and straight!” he exclaimed in astonishment. “No one could freehand a cut this precise without a proper machine or guide!”

Thank Rao Kara was so humble otherwise all this praise could go to her head.

“I’ve worked with Supergirl for years, trust me; she doesn’t see, process or do anything like a human,” Alex saw Kara drop her head self consciously. “She might look like us but she’s so much more, actually I think,” she continued making sure to lock eyes with her sister. “Shes extraordinary,” she finished truthfully and watched with satisfaction as Kara’s smile returned.

She approached the crate and nodded to the resident geek. “Anyway I think we need to get the girl out of the box as quickly as possible instead of standing around here talking, don’t you?” she asked her winking at Kara as she took a hold of the cut lid. “I think it’ll take all three of us to lift it,” she decided with confidence and grinned when Kara comically folded up her sleeves as if getting ready to lift a trailer when in reality she could probably bench press the entire building for hours and not be drained. 

Chetri looked doubtfully at the pair standing around the crate and shrugged, stepping up to the plate. “You did say this was lead right? I’m not saying you ladies aren’t strong” he muttered as he took a hold of the edge. “But this might be heavier than you th-” he cut himself off as the lid lifted with effort in his hand and was slid across the top of the box as Kara slowly guided the plate to stand against the box panting as she let go of the metal and straightened back up.

Alex, who was also panting nodded to Chetri. “You must be stronger than you think,” she commented as she caught her breath, winking at her sister who was smiling as she adjusted her sleeves. Chetri who was also breathing heavily looked at his arms in wonder.

“Well I have been working out,” he admitted bashfully, smiling as he tried not to look too pleased with himself. He failed.

Alex went over to the office cooler and filled a glass marveling at her sisters abilities not for the first time. It would have been so easy for her to just lift that lid off with a lot of power and probably give herself away but she knew exactly the amount of weight she had to support in order to get the job done yet cover for herself so that her strength didn’t become apparent. She saw her use this skill in everyday use. Alex had never before considered how much thought must go into every single second of her sisters life. How fragile the world must feel to her.

Deciding to ruminate on that thought a little later Alex walked back to the crate eager to find out why Alice hadn’t talked to her again only to stop short. Where last she had seen had been a almost five year old looking girl was now definitely a near adolescent and for the first time Alex realised that the box containing Alice was built, not for a child, but for an adult. Kara must have guessed at her stillness and walked over to her only to gasp at the sight. 

“Hey guys,” said Chetri as he approached the shocked sisters. “What’s wrong…?” He trailed off as he got a glimpse inside the crate. “Hey didn’t you say that the girl was five?”

Kara was in full on damage control mode as Alex tried to get to grips with this new development. She reached in and ran her hand through the green liquid. “I know what this is,” she said to Alex who was quickly gaining clarity. “Its from Colu, its a biochemical extract that rapidly ages organic beings,” she locked eyes with Alex in a panic. “Its already been a while, of we don’t get her out of this tank and dry her immediately she will be an adult within the hour. An adult with a child's brain.” 

Alex had only a split second to decide, but there was really only one decision to be made in the end. She nodded to her sister. “Do it,” she ordered and pulled Chetri back as Kara jumped into the air and pulled Alice bodily out of the liquid and zooming off to the decontamination shower that Alex only just noticed, leaving Chetri with wide eyes and Alex with a headache. Kara only took seconds before she was back and placing a wet and naked Alice on the only bed in the lab. Kara, soaking wet herself quickly blew a light level of her ice breath to cool Alice off and zoomed off and returned in a nanosecond with a gown to cover not so little Alice with. 

She zoomed back over to stand in front of Alex with a proud smile to declare herself, “Done!,” in four seconds flat only to be interrupted by a gasp, and a squeal from the doorway. The three in the room turned around to look and found three more looking their way in various stages of shock. Haught herself was back, along with a diminutive blonde who was definitely giving off Kara vibes if her extremely delighted demeanor didn’t give her away, but the one who caught Alex’s attention was definitely the hot brunette in the fur coat. And it wasn’t entirely because of the extra long barreled revolver she was pointing at Kara.

“Haught, Waverly,” she whispered tensely as she cocked the gun and to Alex’s surprise the barrel started to glow blue as she aimed down its sights at Kara. “Get behind me. Now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is Wynonna Earp I decided not to drag out the superhero reveal for the next season or three and then spend the next season dealing with the fallout via mediocre writing, but get it out of the way early so I could get on with the actual story. I think Alice’s reveal is suspenseful enough already, don’t you think?
> 
> Anyways tell me what you think. Like or No. Cheers, mates!


	4. Chapter Four

Doc was putting the last of the newly acquired whiskey on the top shelf of the bar when the front door opened and a man walked into Shorty's.

"Oh I apologize for the inconvenience but opening hours are from five to two in the evening good sir," he offered with a slight tip of his head.

The man was tall, dark and exceedingly handsome with slightly curled hair and a tan complexion that was hard to find in these parts. He was also dressed extremely sharply with what Doc recognized as decidedly not run of the mill trousers and suit jacket and he had a sinking suspicion that his white dress shirt and cuff links were worth more than half of Nedley's stock. He was also not dressed for the climate; sporting, admittedly stylish wing tip shoes but Doc could attest himself that he would have a hard time trudging through the snow if he wanted to get anywhere, especially without warmer clothes.

The man seemed unphased at the rebuff and continued his approach to the bar. "Oh really?" he asked rhetorically and Doc felt his hackles rise, something about this man was off. "Well I do apologize for barging in, but I'm afraid I'm in need of assistance."

Doc tried to control himself, his instincts told him not to antagonize the man but the vampire in him smelled something in him, something familiar, something he had gotten a taste of before, but this was so much more sweeter. Doc turned around halfway just in case he bared his teeth at the stranger.

"I'm afraid I do not know how I can be of help to you, sir." He tried, willing the man to go away and not test him.

There was a slapping on the counter and Doc looked to see an embroidered invitation settle next to the glasses. "Well you see, I've been invited to a wedding and I'm afraid I do not know where it is being held. I was hoping to ask for directions but no one here seems to want to give me the time of the day, eventually I thought I'd try my luck at the local watering hole." He smiled charmingly and Doc for a moment got lost in those eyes…but the scorching hunger in his throat made him shake himself out of the trance.

He glanced down at the card, the familiar names of Waverly and Nicole stared back out at him, Doc frowned feeling his hunger abate a little even as the stranger waited next to the counter, patiently still; a little too still. " Might I inquire you of your name, fine sir?" he let out even as his left hand slowly went down to his holster, to his knowledge Waverly and Nicole had no one out of Purgatory that they had thought worth inviting, Gus being out of the question and Nicole's parents not even being thought worth the consideration. There were no elaborate wedding invitations made or sent out. He might be estranged from Wynonna but we was always appraised of the Earp sisters and their wellbeing, he couldn't very well turn his affections off as much as he wished he could.

The man laughed lightly and Doc felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise. "Well of course," he offered agreeably. "Lucifer," he said, his voice seemed to flow out of his lips, smooth as silk and sharp as a whip. " Lucifer Morningstar."

And even before the man had had his last name out Doc had his gun trained right between the mans eyes. Who merely smiled at him, a cheeky grin that brought out the dimples through his stubbled cheeks making him look even more attractive. "Well I do declare myself intrigued," said Doc as he cocked his gun his free hand pulling out his backup and holding it freely by his side. "But I will be damned if I let a man such as yourself, bearing the Devils name himself go anywhere near those under my protection."

Not a single flutter of unease went through the stranger, he just sat there smiling at him for a moment before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose. "By the smell of you, m'dear, you've been damned already!" he said with a gleeful laugh. "However did you escape, you must tell me so I can punish those responsible," he insisted even as he ran a finger down the counter in a bored countenance as if he couldn't even be bothered by Doc's answer.

He hesitated for a moment before pulling the gun off of the stranger but not holstering it. "I will refrain from answering such a ridiculous question and request for you to get the hell out of my bar!" Doc replied with a much as force as he could muster hoping his shaking hands weren't noticeable.

The stranger merely tilted his head to the side his smile turning serious. "Oh but there's more to you isn't there?" he asked gently, he seemed to search for something in Doc's eyes for a moment before, "Ah, there it is…Hmm one of Judas' ilk are we? Was never a fan personally, too dramatic you lot not that my step brother was anything to write to dad about." He seemed to smile at his own joke before becoming serious and locking eyes with Doc. "Tell me John Henry Holliday? What is it that you desire more than anything else in the world?"

The compulsion to answer was unlike anything he had ever encountered. It was even more of a sirens call than his thirst for angel blood. The stranger's eyes seemed to pull him in and break down each and every one of his walls leaving him bare for the world to see. And even as it came out of his mouth unbidden he couldn't help but agree with his own words.

"I…I…I want to be needed, to be of use …" he trailed off feeling inadequate.

"Hmm," hummed the stranger. "Ever the protector, but this world doesn't need chivalry anymore does it? It despises it actually. Such a shame…ah well," he shrugged before getting up and snatching back up the invitation. He waited for a second and there was a rustling sound before he took from behind his back a feather. It was pure white, a color of white so bright that Doc had never seen before. He snatched a glass from its shelf and trapped the feather with it on the counter. "Since you've been so helpful, Johnny boy," he said jovially. "A parting gift. This will cure any and all injury, yes even to the soul. Want to be free of that thirst? Use it." And with that, the stranger was gone leaving behind the feather and a deadened silence in his wake.

* * *

Alex only had time to quickly jump in front of Kara before the girl with the amazing mane of hollywood hair pulled the trigger, whatever that blue glow was, she didn't want it anywhere near her sister. What surprised her was when Haught jumped in front of the gun as well and Chetri started yelling for the hot brunette to stop as did Haught.

"Damn it Haught," the long haired siren muttered to the Sheriff. "Get out of my fucking way! Demons are my thing remember?!"

"Demons!" exclaimed Kara and Alex at the same time before Haught spoke up.

"Wynonna,NO!" she said authoritatively and she the sexy dark haired goddess finally relented and looked at Haught in confusion. "She's not a demon," she says glancing back to the sisters. "Although I think they haven't been entirely honest with us," she looked at Kara pointedly who looked down guiltily but Alex did not budge, she would never apologize for protecting her sisters identity.

"Wait a second," said the short blonde in the middle of all this, who had quickly gone behind the goddess when she had ordered her to and now was peeking at Kara from behind her back. "I know you," she said with certainty "You're Kara Danvers aren't you?" she said with excitement. "I know your work from years back about National City and Alien rights and Supergirl. But what we just saw…" she says looking at Alice. "… means …that … you are Supergirl aren't you? Kara Danvers is Supergirl!" she was getting excited by the minute and her voice was also getting shriller. "Wow I can't believe it, Kara Danvers is Supergirl!"

"Supergirl!" muttered the beauty who still had the gun on them, 'Wynonna is who they called her,' Alex thought to herself trying to stop her subconscious describing the girl in flattering metaphors. "In Purgatory?" she turned back to Haught. "Really Haught tell me you don't actually believe whatever bullcrap they've fed you. I mean look at what she was doing to that girl!" She pointed her head at Alice and Alex realised that from the outside it might have not looked like they were helping Alice.

"I can prove it!" came her sisters voice, strong and clear as it usually did when she was feeling righteous. Alex knew it was Wynonna's comments about hurting Alice that had made Kara speak up. She was selfless like that, they could have badmouthed her for years and she wouldn't say anything, but claim that she was hurting instead of helping and she would step up to defend her actions. She stepped out from behind Alex and she sighed knowing that stopping her was out of the question.

Wynonna seemed to weigh her words and the rest of them waited with bated breath while she deliberated, her pretty lips thinning in contemplation before, "Fine Bubbles, but touch the girl," she nodded towards Alice, "and I shoot. And Buttercup," she said looking at Alex. "I'm watching you," she warned and Alex barely refrained from swooning.

Kara nodded before stepping into the centre of the room and whipping off her glasses and let the nanites do its work. They all watched in fascination as the suit covered her body over her clothes in and seconds there stood Supergirl instead of Kara in her suit, cape flowing behind her and the House of El crest proudly displayed.

"Hmm," Wynonna hummed keeping the gun drawn for a minute longer before finally letting it drop. "Fine, yeah you're Supergirl," she said mockingly making Alex scowl at her; she might be hot, but no one mocked her sister. "The bangs aren't working for you by the way," she told Kara and Alex's anger deflated a little as she agreed with that assessment. "Makes you look depressed," to which Kara only huffed before putting on her glasses back on and shifting back into Kara.

"I need to dry myself," she told Alex indicating her still wet clothes from helping Alice. Alex nodded and Kara walked out the door looking for a restroom While Wynonna stepped into the office space dropping the long ass gun into a very ill advised ankle holster, she looked good doing it though so Alex wasn't really complaining. She stepped on over in front of Alex and held out her hand.

"I'm Wynonna, Wynonna Earp," she said with confidence that only increased her attractiveness and Rao those dimples. "I guess you could say I'm in-charge of this bunch of misfits but its more like we work together."

Alex took her hand and resisted the urge to smile dopely at the brunette. "Danvers," she uttered clearing her throat. "Umm …Alex …Alex Danvers," she finally got out cursing herself for losing composure. "Supergirl is my adopted sister so I look after her and provide damage control when needed."

Wynonna smiled at that piece of info. "A super-powered sister who's a little too big for her boots?" she asked half joking as she winked at the tiny blonde. "I can relate"

"Hey!" Wynonna's sister rebuked her, but Alex knew her anger wasn't genuine.

Super-powered? she thought to herself as she looked at the girl in questioin who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, but then again so did Kara. She wanted to know more but Wynonna didn't let her inquire.

"So anybody gonna fill me in on what exactly is going on in my office?" she asked dropping into a chair at a desk in no way marked as hers, pulling to her a take out box that she opened to fish out some donuts and started chewing looking from person to person. The short blonde, who Alex had deduced by now was Nicole's Waverly waved sweetly at her as Chetri ventured forth a stumbling explanation to which Wynonna showed him her palm. She pointed to Alice, "Who is she? And why are you here?" she asked Alex pointedly. "and what the fuck is Supergirl doing in Purgatory?"

Alex took a deep breath and decided that spilling some of the beans wouldn't be such a bad thing, she didn't really think mentioning Alice communicating with her mentally was going to go down well, so she would keep that part out of it. But the rest eventually came spilling out, as she explained her presence in their town leaving all of her audience with slack jaws and wide eyes as a dry Kara walked back into the room.

"So what you're telling me," Wynonna said as she pulled out a flask in front of them and taking a long swig. "Is that you were funding your superhero activities with this job and realised that you were transporting a little girl?" she glanced at the child on the bed. "Doesn't look that little to me," she muttered as she took another swig as a disbelieving Alex looked on, feeling her gaze on her Wynonna paused mid sip and silently offered her the drink to which Alex rolled her eyes at the womans audacity, she shrugged and kept on drinking.

"Well," Chetri jumped in. "They said that they found a five year old girl when they first opened the crate but by the time they brought her here, she had aged."

Wynonna scoffed almost choking on her whiskey. "Aged?" she asked hoarsely as Waverly slapped her back. "What is this a SyFy show?"

Chetri stared at the woman.

"Wynonna you literally hunt demons for a living!" Haught was the one to point out the obvious. She was ignored.

"So? Who is she?" Wynonna asked getting up and walking pretty steadily, for someone who had had almost emptied a flask of whiskey, over to the bed. Alex watched as Wynonna stared down at the girl and was surprised as she gently reached down and brushed back some of her long hair off of her forehead with care.

"We don't know," replied Alex shooting Kara a warning look. "All we know is they were smuggling her here, their driver had an itinerary with a route mapped to Purgatory."

"Any idea who they were working for?" she asked turning away from Alice and Alex could swear there were tears in her eyes.

"All we know is that she was supposed to be collected by some organisation called the Black Badge Division…" Alex said trailing off as she said the name of the organisation and her pacing brought her to a stop next to the door of the room they were in the letters BBD in printed across the glass caught her eye and in the reflection of the glass she saw Wynonna freeze as she said the name. Heart clenching she turned on the spot drawing her alien gun and aimed it right at Wynonna only to be faced by that long ass barrel of her gun for the second time that day. The tip of _Alex's gun_ glowed blue this time as she prepared her stun shot. Surprisingly no one else in the room pulled their weapons on her.

"Hey Danvers," Wynonna said slowly. "Lets talk about this."

Alex shook her head, she should have known Wynonna was too good to be true and child trafficker was one of the worst things she could think off.

"Its you," she said as she got ready to fire. "They were bringing her here," she gritted her teeth as tears filled her eyes. "And I brought her right to you." She glanced at Kara trusting her to grab Alice and decided to take out their leader while she had the chance.

Locking eyes with Wynonna and ignoring her pleading Alex steeled herself and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, were experiencing a tropical cyclone here in Fiji so were shut inside, hence why such quick updates, don't get used to it! Don't forget to leave a review they help tonnes. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like, hate or meh this story...


End file.
